


what could have been

by whatthefridge



Series: 100-word challenges [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Jackson arrives just in time to save Allison
Relationships: Allison Argent & Jackson Whittemore
Series: 100-word challenges [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138253
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	what could have been

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: blue
> 
> [{read/reblog on Tumblr}](https://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/626570814630887425/what-could-have-been)

Allison didn’t see the second Oni coming for her until it was too late. Its blade almost struck her gut when someone grappled the creature and flung it towards the nearest wall. Allison got her senses in time to recoup her silver arrow to shoot it down before it could do any more damage.

In the darkness, the glowing-blue eyed werewolf was strikingly familiar. Allison gaped, trying to find the words. “Jackson... you’re back.”

He smirked. “Miss me?”

“Could have come sooner.”

The ego deflated from him. “I’m here now.”

“But are you staying?”

“I’m done running from my mistakes.”


End file.
